U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,119 discloses an apparatus which includes an inflatable air bag. The apparatus disclosed in the '119 patent also includes an inflator for inflating the air bag, and a support plate for supporting the inflator and the air bag in the vehicle. The inflator and the air bag are attached to the support plate by a retainer ring and a plurality of rivets. The retainer ring has a plurality of axially extending studs through which the rivets extend. When the apparatus is assembled, the studs on the retainer ring are inserted through apertures in the inflator, the air bag, and the support plate. The rivets are inserted through the studs on the retainer ring to attach the retainer ring, the air bag and the inflator to the support plate.